Image of Steele
by Jhsteele
Summary: Remington and Laura Steele enjoy the continued challenges of parenting in this piece.
1. Chapter 1

I can't imagine that our favorite couple didn't have children and that puts them in the same boat with so many. Balancing a career and family takes the mindset of those who multi-task naturally, can appear to be in two places at one time, and cover ground in a hurry. The agency had trained them well.

From 'Bonds Of Steele,' their first hurdle in their married life was Season 5. After they, along with the viewers, got through that disconnected experience, I would like to think they began to settle into their lives as a married couple with the demands of their careers and their newly found happiness. A reader reminded me they would likely not have started a family for a time, but by late 1989, I believe the first little Steele arrived. I have the second rolling in about two years later. The third slid into home as a surprise. In all of this, I think Remington took to parenting, like a duck takes to water and Laura, perhaps a bit more reluctant initially, found the bond with her children an indescribable experience she hadn't anticipated. The two of them were as committed to their children as they were to each other.

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to MTM and this story is purely for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Image of Steele**

Spring 2014

Remington Steele moved down the hallway from the kitchen, watching the late afternoon light play across the floor, as he followed the sound of his wife's voice. From the tone of her voice, he would guess she was on the phone with one of their children, though it seemed strange to think of them as children anymore. All three were young adults, no longer at home. Looking around the corner, he watched his wife absorbed in her conversation, looking out the window. He quietly closed the distance to her and slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She placed her free hand on his arm to secure his hold on her, and he heard rather than saw the smile on her face.

"It sounds like a very special night and we'll be sure to hold it open. Anything at the Getty Center is bound to be spectacular." Laura seemed to be affirming what was being said and clearly she was talking to Kathryn. "Oh, I don't know about shopping. I think my closet will give me plenty of choices and your father has a tux for every occasion." She listened, as she leaned into her husband. "Thanks for the call. It's always good to catch up with you, and we'll look forward to a special night." She laid the cordless phone down and turned in Remington's arms. " Special plans for a big night at the Center." She smiled softly, asking, "Are you up for that?"

"If you're in, so am I." He leaned into her with a soft kiss. "Kathryn, I assume?"

She nodded her head. "The world of art history, preservation and conservation. She's covered an amazing amount of ground in a hurry."

"Takes that from her mother."

"And I would say she gets that from her father." Looking at one another they both chuckled. "Some ground we covered quickly, and some . . . not so much."

"And we both remember who was in charge of the . . . not so much." He leaned his forehead to touch his wife's.

"I think we're off track here, just a bit." Laura paused, "But you do know she's so clearly her father's daughter, it's amazing. The one thing I can take credit for is that's she's left-handed."

Remington took a breath in puzzlement, furrowing his brow and leaned back to look carefully at Laura. "That's it. She's left-handed." He mulled that thought. Kathryn, their middle child, was the one who from a very early age loved to have a crayon, pen or pencil in her hand to draw. A favorite pastime, to his delight, in those early years was to sit in his lap and watch him draw for her. The down side of this interest was that she often decided to try her burgeoning skill on any near-by surface. A number of places in their home had at one time or another born proof of her enthusiasm. But regardless of where she decided to practice the skill, from a father's point of view, she had talent and a keen eye for perspective. The rumble from his stomach brought him back to the present.

"Hungry, are we?" Laura looked at him and said, "I know the feeling."

"I came looking for you to say, I've a small repast ready for us." Taking her hand, he led her toward the breakfast nook, just off the kitchen. Perfect for a quiet meal with just the two of them, when they had the time to enjoy the view and catch up on their lives.

As Laura placed the silverware and china on the table, he carried in a tray holding a light meal and poured wine for the two of them. "Seems quiet now." She looked approvingly at the delicious salad and sandwich. "So glad I never mastered the art of cooking." She spoke looking pleased with herself. "And there again, Kathryn can do a nice job in the kitchen, although she's not as adapt as you with gourmet creations."

"Her heart isn't in the art of cuisine, as we both know. She's our resident art historian, preservationist, and conservationist. I'll grant you that she and I enjoy the world of art and all that goes with that," Remington conceded. "Beyond that, I'm not sure I follow your reasoning about how much we are alike."

"All right. Putting aside any reference to art for the moment, if you didn't see it in her early years, it's more obvious now." Laura stopped eating and leaned her elbow on the table as she focused her thoughts and attention on her husband. "For starters, Kathryn is quite tall, very slender with graceful, long legs. That dark, lush hair that always seems to be in perfect order and her blue eyes . . . a perfect match for the ones I'm looking into at this very moment." She lifted her eyebrows and then asked, "Would you like for me to continue?"

"Well, I understand that she's got my hair and eye color, but –"

Laura shook her head is quiet amazement and went on. "Watch you daughter move, her body language. For a child who never took a dance lesson or participated in any organized sport, her coordination is amazing. She didn't get that from me."

"Oh, come on Laura. You're no klutz." Remington knew he could recite the amazing things he's watched his wife do over the years, as they faced repeated challenges that called for dexterity.

"True. But I worked at that . . . a great deal. What I trained for so I could meet the physical demands of the job, Kathryn can do naturally. Just like you!

He began to get the feeling he was in trouble, and he wasn't quite sure for what.

"And then there's Kathryn's ability to eat anything . . . absolutely anything, and not gain an ounce! She certainly didn't get that from me."

Remington recognized the potential for getting into very deep water at this point. His wife was so driven and determined to maintain her size, physical stamina and flexibility that any weight gain of even a pound was cause for intense workouts. To add to the challenge, her ability over the years to run in any type of shoe had taken its toll on her feet and slowed her down a bit. But then, the years with all the tumbles, cracked and broken bones had slowly caught up with them both to some extent. Diplomacy was definitely needed here.

"Laura, I challenge you to name one woman, who after having three children and a very challenging career that demanded physical dexterity . . ." He cleared his throat. "One woman who looks as wonderful . . . as you do . . .today." His eyebrows went up but his blue eyes held her gaze with an intensity that made her pause.

"You always know how and when to say the right thing. Thank you!" Her smiling eyes expressed her feelings even as her mind continued to stay right on track. "But that's another thing that Kathryn has gotten from you. Her ability to charm . . . pretty much anyone she meets."

He had to smile, but wanted to laugh knowing that wouldn't bode well at this moment. First of all, his ability to say the right thing at the right time was questionable, as she well knew. His wife had a gift for being gracious and kind, that went far beyond any charm he might have. This might not be the best moment to try and bring that up.

"And then there is the matter of Kathryn's hands."

Remington came back to their subject with a start. "Excuse me?"

"Her hands. She has beautiful hands with long fingers. I told you when she was born, she got those long fingers from you." Laura was back to the voice she used to tick things off a list.

He glanced down, nonchalantly at his hands. "Well, she and I both have long fingers."

"I know you've watched her hands as she's sketching something and before you say it, no doubt others sketching might use similar motions or method of holding pen or pencil. But what about watching her as she works on a tiny intricate project as she attempts to preserve a piece of art. She's had us in the lab to see that several times." Laura paused.

Remington wondered where this was going, and felt certain he was about to be told.

"I've watched you use your hands over the years to crack open a safe, pic a lock, handle a valuable jewel . . . " Laura seemed to suddenly lose steam. "I'm sorry. I have no idea why I got so carried away." She let out a short breath and gave a small shrug of her shoulder. "Kathryn is our daughter and a gorgeous young lady, who inherited much of her looks, talent and charm from her father." Laura smiled, as she said, "And she has indeed accomplished a great deal in a short time."

Treading carefully, Remington cleared his throat. "If I'm responsible for many of the physical characteristics, interests, and mind set of Kathryn, I must tell you that our youngest is the image of her mother. Hum?"

"Jillian and I do seem to share some similarities."

"That, my dear, is an understatement." Giving his wife a level look, he motioned with his hand toward her eyes. "If my eyes are much the same color as Kathryn's, Jillian has been gifted with your beautiful brown eyes. Right?"

Laura seemed about to respond and then paused. "She and I do have some common ground." His wife appeared to drift from their conversation, staring out the window, as the last light of evening was fading quickly.

"What are you - - "

"You know," Laura paused realizing she had cut her husband's question off.

"- - thinking?" Remington finished his question and watched as he could see Laura's thought process changing gear.

"Sorry." Realizing she had drifted to a different line of thought, she explained, "I was just thinking about Kathryn and Jillian and how different they are in temperament and personality. But they have a special relationship as sisters, who are little more than a year and a half apart in age, and seem to accept each other's differences. They always have."

Steele observed, "Kathryn wasn't one to make the older sister thing a big deal. Some how she just let Jillian follow at her own pace and, heaven forbid, didn't try to help her." He chuckled, "We all learned to let Jillian pick herself up, catch up, or figure out a new challenge on her own." Remington lowered his head, just a bit and gave his wife a gaze. "Some of us had received previous, hands-on training in that area." Pausing, he grinned at his wife, who gave him a roll of her eyes. "Kathryn seemed to have an instinct that served her well with her sister."

"But then," Steele's eyebrows climbed as he leaned forward just a bit, "there was a big brother trying to watch over the both of them." He emphasized his words with his fore finger. "Braden could really set the boat to rocking when he tried to corral them both. He seemed at times to be a shepherd watching the sheep."

Laura shook her head, remembering any number of times that ended in a loud, raucous scene that had to be sorted out. "Kathryn could let most of it go, but Jillian was more than ready to stand her ground and take Braden on."

"Braden didn't realize what a formidable set of sisters he was trying to manage." The dazzling Steele smile spread across his face.

"Watching Kathryn and Jillian, and their relationship as sisters, makes me look back at the fact Frances and I didn't have that. Certainly not in the early years." Laura let out a long sigh. "Like Jillian and Kathryn, we had very different personalities, but she and I had a greater difference in our ages. Somehow, I always felt . . . so alone." She looked directly at her husband for a moment, appearing to decide what she was going to say. Motioning with both hands she said softly, "It was like two people in very deep water, and not able to help each other."

Remington watched his wife's face closely, understanding what she wasn't saying. The fact that her father deserted her and the family, and her mother pushed her to be like her older sister had impacted Laura's life with self-doubt.

"It's been good to watch the girls grow together, sharing lots of the challenges that today's world can throw at them." With a calmer tone, she asked, "Do you realize how often they go to each other first, with good news or bad? When Kathryn called earlier, she had already talked to Jillian. Long ago, I realized we weren't the first to get a phone call or message . . . that's an emotional bond I didn't have with Frances." Laura seemed to realize that the one whose blue eyes were following her every word, never knew that bond himself. She pulled herself up, taking higher ground. "Thankfully, Frances moved out here and we have become much closer. We've found ways to share our lives I never expected."

"Frances and Donald, with their three grown kids and our three have become an interesting mix. Important to us all."

Laura chuckled and Remington looked puzzled. "I was remembering those weeks after they moved out here so Donald could teach. I thought I was going to lose my mind and was reasonably sure Frances had completely lost hers." She reached over to touch her husband's hand. "You were much better in that entire transition, than I was."

"Well, better at playing a detective perhaps." With a mischievous wink, he continued, "But I must admit that whole episode was a bit bizarre."

"Forget the dead body and hysteria. You had empathy for Frances and her emotional turmoil, and I did not." Laura squeezed his hand refusing to let go. Holding the gaze of those blue eyes she knew so well, she said, "Just put Jillian and Kathryn in that circumstance. I know it would have played out very differently."

Remington conceded his wife's point with a small nod of his head. "I'm not at all sure we could explain how we've accomplished it, but we've let these two be themselves. At times, it seemed to me like walking through a mine field." He tapped his lips with his napkin explaining, "Didn't want to set off a fire storm over a minor issue in the long term."

"Always careful to pick the battles to be waged." Laura affirmed what her husband had stated.

"And our son has had the experience of growing up in a home with two sisters . . . ah, understanding that some battles aren't worth the fight." He paused before saying too much.

Laura looked at him as though she had just scored an easy volley. "You mean he's learned a good bit about handling the female sex by growing up with Kathryn and Jillian."

"Well, yes! And if he hasn't, I wouldn't hold out much hope for him."

Laura let out a soft chuckle. "He's got his act together, and we both know that. "You're a good man and I'm a very lucky lady. Our son and daughters have had a foundation of love and security that you and I only dreamed of having." She pushed her chair back getting up, as she began moving things back onto the tray. "You did the prep and I'll clean this up."

Remington reflected, "This has been the quietest stretch we've had here for over a week."

Laura looked over at the man who had been at the heart of her life for over thirty years. "On second thought, I can do this later." Looking at those wonderful blue eyes, she could read him like a book, as he could her.

"Much later." His tone spoke volumes, as he moved toward her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Maybe even tomorrow morning."

They turned off various lights in tandem, as they moved through the house together toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Image of Steele

Chapter 2

The limo moved quietly through traffic as Remington and Laura sat back relaxing, glad to be headed out for a wonderful evening with each other, and anticipating a special time with Kathryn at the Getty Center. Remington looked over at his wife and smiled, waiting for her to turn and look his way.

"What?" She spoke as her eyes brightened, watching the expression on her husband's face.

"You look absolutely stunning. That dress is one of my favorites. You do it justice, and then some." He leaned in to give his beautiful wife a soft kiss.

"Coming from a man who always causes heads to turn, no matter what he's wearing, thank you."

He smiled appreciatively. "Nice of Braden to let us have the limo." He paused before asking, though he felt he knew the answer, "Why isn't he with us?"

"He was going to pick Amy up as soon as he could finish up at the office. Sounded like they had a busy day."

"Amy?"

Laura straightened. "We've been over this repeatedly." She waited for her husband to move the topic forward.

"Poetic justice?" Remington rubbed his hand across his face. "Your words, not mine."

His wife's soft laughter filled the air. "It is that, at the very least." Looking toward him she sighed. "You have to realize that Murphy's daughter, who is a very good, well-trained private investigator, needed to get out from under her dad's constant protection." She paused to give her husband a meaningful stare. "I can certainly understand that."

"Yes, but why did she come here?"

"Amy Michaels could have gone anywhere, I'll grant you. But Murphy wanted to know that . . ."

"We were watching over her." He looked at his wife with a bit of a pout on his face.

Laura rolled her eyes at him. "He wanted to know that she was in a first rate agency that knew the business well and didn't put someone at unnecessary risk." She raised her eyebrows and voice. "Amy is a top notched investigator and is a great addition to Remington Steele Investigation. You have to admit she and Braden make a very good team."

"You don't suppose Braden and Amy would . . . ah, get involved on a personal level?"

Laura smiled mischievously. "Certainly, wouldn't want that, would we?" She shook her head to herself. "That might really give Murphy something to worry about." She managed to hold her laughter.

"Murphy?" He looked at Laura in disbelief. "Can you just imagine if those two . . .?" Steele seemed to swallow his words, as he was pulled away from a momentarily incomprehensible thought.

"Just now, I'm looking forward to seeing Kathryn tonight and enjoying the Getty Center." Laura spoke in a wistful tone. "What a gorgeous spring night it is for a view like the one you get from there! The Santa Monica Mountains, the- -"

"Los Amantes Lookout!" Her husband spoke as though it was an inspired thought.

"Where'd that come from? That's a bit of a reach from the Getty, as well as a distant memory." Laura attempted to get her husband's line of thinking back onto the coming evening.

"Too distant a memory, hum?" Before Laura could respond her husband seemed to lurch in the seat. "Did Braden say he was driving the Auburn to the Center tonight?"

Laura's eyes widened. "Just stop. The Auburn is at home in the garage, as you well know. You need to get a grip." Remington pulled the silk kerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his forehead.

"You're right." His breathing seemed to calm. "This night is to enjoy all that Kathryn is accomplishing. The Getty's Master's Program . . . quite the accolade." He continued as though this change of focus would take him from other troubling thoughts. "She's worked hard to get into the program."

"That's the truth." Laura concurred. "Not just her degree, but something close to three-thousand hours of hands-on work with art conservation. The best way to see her was to go to the lab or some of her fieldwork. And now that she's in the program, time with her is really scarce." Laura lifted her shoulders taking a deep breath. "Jillian hated to miss this, but she's got a PT conference with one of her courses this weekend that is a must."

Remington looked over at his wife's face and spoke what she appeared to be thinking. "Do you ever feel you may need to make an appointment to see any of them?" He shrugged, "I remember the scheduling routine when they were little, and it called for juggling . . . practiced, skillful juggling. That was a busy time, but now that we have more time, they are each . . . managing very busy lives."

"So tonight we get to spend time with two out of three." Laura looked out the window to watch their approach to the Getty. Thankfully, the evening was clear and the sky promised a beautiful night.

The limo glided to a stop as a wonderful scene of light, water and soft sound surrounded those guests heading into the Center. As they approached the doors, Remington felt his wife give his arm a squeeze and looked ahead to see Kathryn coming toward them. He felt his breath catch as he watched a tall, slender, breath-taking young lady, in a stunning dress move toward them.

He spoke softly to himself, "She is gorgeous." His eyes didn't move from her and he knew Laura was watching him closely. Before his daughter got to them, his detective eyes picked up a tall fellow moving in her wake. As she reached them, he seemed to slide right in beside her.

Kathryn reached for her mother. "I'm so glad to see you, both of you!" She looked at them with a smile that captured the moment well. Reaching over, she gave her mother a hug and kissed her dad on the cheek. "You both look fantastic." Then she quickly reached over, indicating the fellow who had followed her. "Mother, Dad this is Erik Schafer." She turned giving Erik a bright smile. "Erik, these are my parents, Laura and Remington Steele."

Laura quickly extended her hand. "So nice to meet you, Erik."

"Yes." Remington extended his hand saying, "Mr. Schafer."

"Erik has finished his Master's and is working here at the Getty in the art history department," Kathryn explained.

"Been here long, have you, Mr. Schafer?" The cryptic tone in Remington's voice caught Laura's attention.

"For a time, yes." The fellow seemed to sense the unease.

Laura took hold of the conversation and turned it to the scene before all the patrons. "What a beautiful setting for a special evening! I understand many of the staff is here tonight, along with interns. So good you can have the evening to enjoy your workplace in a different way."

Erik stepped toward Laura and extended his arm to her. "Can I show you inside?"

"Thank you, I'd like that." Taking his arm, they quickly seemed to step away from Kathryn and her dad.

Steele's eyes followed his wife for a moment and then he remembered his daughter.

"She'll be fine, dad." Kathryn chuckled to herself as she slid her arm through his and they started walking toward the Center.

The beautiful surroundings seemed a blur to Remington. His wife had disappeared with another fellow and his daughter was on his arm. He looked over at her and spoke softly, "You look absolutely beautiful." He laid his hand on her arm as he caught the look of appreciation and devotion in her eyes.

"Thanks, Dad." His daughter squeezed his arm. "I'm so glad you both could come. I hate that Jillian can't be here for this."

"Your Mother and I were talking about how hard it is to get everyone together these days. But Braden should be here." He paused, "I would think anytime now."

"Yes, I had a message saying he and Amy would be arriving shortly. It'll be good to see both of them." They moved into the entrance and the surroundings took hold of the conversation.

"New displays?" But to Remington, the old masters there would be a great revisit any time.

"Photography." Kathryn spoke just the one word and her dad looked over at her.

"There's Ansel Adams and that's always amazing. But the surprise is a wonderful showing of photographs from the time of Queen Victoria. She was quite taken with – -"

"Kathryn?" A familiar male voice broke through their conversation, and they both turned.

"Braden, Amy, there you are! So glad you made it." Kathryn stepped over to her brother giving him a gentle hug. Then she looked over to the lovely lady at her brother's side. "Amy, it's always good to see you."

"Dad, you're looking good." Then Braden quickly scanned the nearby crowd asking, "Where's Mom?"

"Good question." Remington looked at Ms. Michaels and couldn't help but smile. "Nice to see you."

"Thank you, Mr. Steele." She looked at Braden and then continued, "I'm so glad to be included. This place is beautiful."

Kathryn gave her dad a funny smile. "Mother's getting a tour of some of the sights and sounds of the Getty with Erik." Stepping from her father's side, she drew Amy along side her, saying, "I saw something here last week you've got to see."

Steele watched Kathryn and Amy move away, wondering how well acquainted they were. At the same time, it would appear that Braden knew Erick.

"Well, they left us in a hurry." Braden's eyes followed Amy and his sister.

"So it would seem. It's good to see you." Remington looked over at his son. "Busy day at the office?"

Braden was a handsome man, the height of his dad. But there, the similarity in appearance seemed to stop. His son had a larger frame and had enjoyed playing some football in his high school years. The brown hair and eyes seemed to be from Laura. In fact, to him, Braden's eyes reminded him of Laura's mother, Abigail.

"The office is either going at full throttle or exceptionally quiet, as you know well. Today was busy, and I'm hoping the evening isn't interrupted by the case we are working on now." He studied his dad's face, knowing there was something on his mind. "Think we should get inside and find the rest of the group?"

They followed the flow of patrons into a large area that served as a restaurant with a fantastic view and gourmet food, second to none. The sound of soft chamber music met his ears as he saw Laura across the room about to be seated. He moved quietly, but quickly in her direction. Braden followed, knowing his dad was closing in on his mother.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you had been spirited away by some . . ." He stopped realizing what he was about to say would annoy both Laura and Kathryn. But this guy hovering at Kathryn's elbow was trying to invade his territory. Seating himself beside Laura, he knew what she was thinking.

She leaned over to him and asked, "Who spirited me away? Some dark agent?"

"One can never be too sure."

"Erik is an intelligent, charming man and I can see why Kathryn-" Laura stopped, realizing this was neither the time nor the place for the conversation that was bound to follow. "Later. Right now I want to focus on these all these wonderful people, this beautiful place and . . . family and friends." She gave him a smile that stopped any response he might have had.

"Amy, how are your parents?" Laura directed her attention to the slender blond sitting beside her son.

"They are fine and ask after your family often. I'm sure they would love to be here tonight." Amy looked over at Kathryn. "Mom loves hearing about your work here. The next time they are out here, she wants a personally guided tour."

"You tell her she's got it. I'd love for Sherry to see this place."

Amy hesitated, "Of course, it's probably best if that's not too soon. I made Dad agree that he wouldn't be out here to check up on me for a while."

"So you haven't seen your parents since you've been out here?" Kathryn found that odd.

Braden spoke up. "Amy's been back to Denver several times." His voice indicated that the fact was a bit of an annoyance to him.

Remington saw an opening and took it. "I'm sure you miss your family and find it hard to stay away from them."

"Oh, I miss them, but the only way to keep Dad from popping up here is that I get back there. And with a busy caseload, that can be tricky."

"Well, if Mrs. Steele and I can help with the caseload we'd be glad to. Don't want to keep you from family." A glance in Laura's direction told him, he was getting close to the edge. But then, he felt he was sitting on the edge. Mr. Schafer was paying far too much attention to Kathryn, and Murphy Michaels might as well be sitting here at the table.

At that moment, the serving staff began to approach with the first course of a real gourmet experience. Kathryn said, "You will love this Dad. Tell me what you think." The focus for the group turned to the delicious food, exquisite wines, soft chamber music in the back ground, and very casual conversation.

Remington thought the food absolutely first rate and enjoyed telling Kathryn that. All the while, he was aware of the looks Mr. Schafer was giving his daughter and the very comfortable conversation Braden and Ms. Michaels seemed to be having with each other. As the dinner wound down, the large sliding doors to the outside were pushed further open and the music began to change inviting those who wanted to dance, to the floor.

Steele noted Erik looking toward his wife, and he got to his feet quickly, reaching for his wife's hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Laura gazed up at her husband. "You'll excuse us."

Remington led his wife to the floor and pulled her into his arms. Over the years, so many times they had done this, and he never tired of having Laura in his arms as they moved with the music, but in reality they moved to each other whether there was music or not. "Great company, fabulous food, but this is the best part of the evening." He pulled her closer. "Having you in my arms."

"And you in mine." Laura gazed at those blue eyes she had been drawn to for years. "Thank you." Her husband's face reflected his question. "For saying the right thing."

She smiled softly and leaned up to touch his lips with a quick, soft kiss. "I have always loved dancing with you."

Kathryn noted Erik watching her parents on the dance floor, as they rose to join them. "They make a very good looking couple, don't they?"

"From the looks of their beautiful daughter, I don't see how they could be anything less." He looked from the handsome couple on the dance floor to their daughter, who rewarded him with a stunning smile. "How long have your parents been married?"

"Not quite thirty years." Kathryn smiled, watching her parents.

Erik led Kathryn onto the dance floor. "They must be the exception to the rule."

"My parents have a love and commitment to each other that's hard to find. Without realizing it, they have set the bar quite high." Kathryn spoke as they began to glide through the other couples. "I'm sure you've already noticed how protective my dad is of Mother."

"Oh, I got that barely sixty seconds into the introductions." Erik looked at his dance partner smiling. "His wife isn't the only one he's protecting."

"I know, but that's just Dad doing his thing."

"So why do I get the feeling that Amy is in this loop somehow?" he queried.

Kathryn smiled up at Erik. "You know you might have the makings of a good detective." She paused. "Years ago before my parents were married . . . early in the time when they started working together, Amy's dad was a close friend and partner to my mother." She read the look in Erik's eyes. "No, working partner and good friend. Then dad came along and Amy's dad moved to Denver and started his own agency."

Erik nodded, "That explains it. You dad seemed to want to keep him in Denver."

"It's been interesting to watch as Amy has come into the agency and Braden's life. I know my father realizes she's very good at her job and a great asset to the business, but I'm sure in the back of his mind he's wondering about what happens if Braden and Amy become involved personally." Kathryn chuckled.

"It's funny?"

"My mother seems to think there's some kind of poetic justice to all of this. Amy's dad never really trusted my dad, where my mother was concerned. But then, he had feelings for her himself. And this whole thing just goes round and round." Kathryn paused and tried to shorten the explanation. "Suffice it to say, Amy has great parents and so does Braden. Both dads will just have to deal with any personal developments."

Both Kathryn and Erik laughed, as Erik drew her a bit closer focusing on his beautiful partner.

Laura was pulled from her very mellow mood as her husband let out a very soft low growl. "What?"

"Just watching our daughter and Mr. Schafer on the dance floor." Clearly Remington was no longer thinking about his wife.

Laura glanced through the couples on the floor to find her daughter. "Seems like a very pleasant fellow and he's certainly good looking."

"I'm not sure I like the way he looks at her." He gave his wife a quick look and then let his attention be pulled away again by the young couple.

"Don't you think you might be over reacting? Just a bit?" Laura moved her hand across his shoulder to draw his attention back to her. "Kathryn has dated more fellows than you could throw a stick at . . . a new one every week. Remember that?"

She looked up at Remington. "Do you remember what Mildred said to you the first time she saw Kathryn shortly after she was born?"

He wrinkled his brow, shaking his head. "In pure Mildred fashion, 'Boss, you're going to need a very big stick,' with the look she could give." Laura paused, "In fact, I think she's said that to you on more than one occasion over the years."

Laura's fingers were now moving slowly over the back of his neck. "Kathryn's got her focus on her work, just now." That thought seemed to calm Remington. "Now can I get your attention back to dancing with me, or do I need to try a different move here."

"Oh, you've got my attention! You've had it for more years than I can count, just now. " He pulled her close and slowed their steps as he looked down into the face he loved.

. . . . . .

As there was a break in the music, they made their way back to the table. Laura asked, "Where are Braden and Amy?"

Kathryn came up along side her mother. "I wonder if they took a call that had to pull them back to the case they were working on today."

"That might be—no, I think the missing have returned." Remington's voice was sizing up the situation as he spoke. Braden and Amy came into view through the open doors leading to the gardens. "Been enjoying the gardens, have you?"

"Indeed we have. And they are beautiful." The couple had clearly been enjoying more than a view of the spectacular water features, sculpture and plantings. Braden looked pleased with himself and Amy seemed just a bit uncomfortable.

Braden took hold of the situation. "Amy and I will need to leave shortly. We have a stop to make before calling it a day."

"I hate that you have to leave so soon, but I'm just so glad you got to come." Kathryn stepped over to Amy giving her a hug. "Give me a call so we can find some time for lunch soon." Amy appeared to relax at Kathryn's attention.

"Guess you want to see her and not me, huh?" Braden spoke in a voice that he often used when trying to stir things up with his sisters.

Kathryn leveled a look at him. "Would you like to come along?" His withered look told her she had once again, brought her older brother into line.

Braden walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. "Would you have lunch with me?"

Laura had to chuckle. "Anytime. Just call." She looked up at her son. "Better still why don't you get out to the house for a visit."

"I'd like that, Mom."

Remington was just about to get himself into the conversation when Braden turned and said, "See that you get Mom safely home, before curfew."

Steele had to laugh. "I'll be sure to do that." Then he stepped closer to Braden and said in a whisper, "And you be sure to get Ms. Michaels home at a reasonable hour."

Braden grinned at his dad. "I guess we have about covered that, haven't we." Then he paused and slowly turned so his back was to his mother. "Amy and I would like to pick your brain about the present case. I'd love to have Mom in on it, if we can keep her from getting too far in."

"Your mom is very good at detecting, but yes, we have to keep her from falling in, in a manner of speaking." He looked at his son considering his request. "Let me give you a call."

"Thanks, Dad." As he turned back toward Amy and his mother, he found she was right behind him.

"What's this quiet discussion about?" Laura's curiosity was clearly peaked.

"The topic was curfew." With that Remington, slid Laura's arm through his and moved her out toward the gardens. "Kathryn, you don't mind if I show your mother the gardens?"

She smiled at him, knowing the question was purely rhetorical.

"Curfew?" Laura looked up in puzzlement.

Steele looked back to see his son watching them disappear from sight. "What's good for the goose -" He muttered to himself.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just need some fresh air, a wonderful setting and the lady of my dreams." He looked down at Laura knowing that they would need to keep moving while she sorted things out and he calmed himself. The soft sounds of the water and the night sky overhead worked their magic. He drew his wife to him, began nibbling on her lower lip and the two enjoyed an uninterrupted time, in a setting made for the feelings they had.

"I would guess – " Laura found her words interrupted as her husband kissed her once again and she was an enthused participant who forgot her words completely.

Sometime later, her husband asked, "Now, what was it you were saying?"

She smiled up at him, "Can't seem to remember." She paused, not wanting to let this time go, "But I do wonder if we should get back to Kathryn, as this is her night."

"Agreed." But as she began to step from his arms, he reached in for another kiss. He gave her a grin and turned them so they could begin the walk back to the Center.

As they approached the large doors, they saw the silhouette of Kathryn and Erik off to the right of the entrance. Remington seemed to hesitate and then cleared his throat rather loudly, thinking to get their attention. Clearly, it didn't seem to work.

Laura indicated that they keep walking and they stepped into the light of the Getty Center, finding many patrons still on the dance floor and others moving out toward the areas where some of the latest displays were located. As they hesitated there for a moment, they heard Kathryn's voice behind them.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to, but then this area at night seems to draw people out into the gardens. Perfect for a romantic interlude?" The teasing question in her voice, along with her smile, told them she understood their enjoying time alone.

"So it would seem." Her dad's voice didn't share the teasing tone.

Kathryn changed the focus. "Can I show you the display of photography centered on Queen Victoria?" She turned putting her arm through her Mother's. "I'd love for you to see this and Erik can fill in some of the history."

"Dad, you've gotten pretty good with the camera and it turns out your Queen Victoria figured out how to use photography to her advantage." Kathryn began walking with her mother and Remington and Erik followed. She looked over her shoulder and caught Erik's eye with a wink. Her dad caught it as well."

. . . . . .

Sometime later, as Remington and Laura were standing outside the Center with Kathryn and Erik waiting for the limo, Laura looked over at her daughter. "We'd love to see you at the house any time you're free." Glancing to Erik she continued, "And please bring Erik along."

Kathryn stepped to her mom, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"And Dad, thanks." She paused wanting to say more, but knowing her father was preoccupied. "I'll call you soon."

Erik spoke to them both. "It was a pleasure to meet you both. Kathryn talks of you so often." He turned and looked at their daughter. "I can better understand now why she's such a charming, intelligent lady."

Remington seemed about to reply, when Erik smiled and said, " We'll keep curfew in mind." The look on Steele's face told Laura to move quickly as the limo glided up, and she reached for her husband's hand as he helped her into the back seat. Before the door closed, Laura waved again to Kathryn.

Laura looked at those smoldering blue eyes. "Curfew?"

Steele straightened his shoulders and replied, "Remind me to give Mildred a call tomorrow. I need to know where I might get a really big stick."


End file.
